


Emotions

by RosieQ



Series: Poetry [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieQ/pseuds/RosieQ





	Emotions

Swirling  
Feeling  
Hurting  
Pain  
Words  
Thorns  
Take  
It  
Away  
No  
More  
Tears  
Falling  
Hide  
Them  
Quick  
Stress  
Happy  
Sad  
Hurting  
Keep  
It  
Down  
Stop  
It  
Now  
Shaking  
Calling  
Listening  
No  
One  
Trying  
To  
Help  
Only  
To  
Fail  
Only  
To  
Make  
It  
Worse  
I  
Just  
Wanted  
To  
Help  
I  
Am  
Sorry  
Emotions


End file.
